When establishing wells for the production of fluids from subterranean structures, especially where there will be production from subsea wells to installations projecting above a sea surface, and the wells and the surface installation are connected via risers, it is a challenge to establish the wells with some distance in the structures covering the fluid-producing structures. It is desirable that the risers are parallel and, because of the limited size of the surface installation, it is necessary for the horizontal spacing of the risers to be relatively small.
When a borehole is being established, for example for a well, conductors are set down through at least the upper part of the unconsolidated masses covering the bedrock, which is to be drilled. The conductor borders the borehole towards the unconsolidated masses and prevents these from coming into contact with casing, drill pipes, production tubing and so on extending permanently or in periods between the surface installation and the well, possibly between a wellhead and the well. It is known within the art to give the lower portion of the conductor, that is to say the so-called conductor shoe, an asymmetrical form so that while being driven in, it will deflect in a desired direction. Still, the results achieved are often encumbered with large deviations from what was planned. Experience has shown that the greatest precision is achieved when the conductor is driven rectilinearly. The driving-in of conductors is usually done through guides that are arranged in a frame standing on the surface of the unconsolidated masses, that is to say on the sea floor when subsea wells are being established.
The prior art in this field utilizes a frame with parallel guides to provide parallelism between the risers that extend further up to the surface installation.